


Welcome to the family

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Does he know about the baby?"





	Welcome to the family

“Does he know about the baby?”

Benvolio froze in his tracks.

“Are you kidding? I didn’t call or text him, and I know you didn’t either. There’s no way we can tell him about the baby, he’ll kill us!”

A cold sweat broke out across his back. First Tybalt, then Mercutio. Baby. There’s a baby. That he does not know about. If he took another two steps he would be able to look into the room the voices came from, and then he’d be able to see what was going on. He just wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

“But we have to tell him! I don’t know how to care for a baby!”

The panic in Tybalt’s voice pushed Benvolio’s feet into moving, because he was apparently trained well enough to react to certain tones even though his mind was unavailable. 

Mercutio and Tybalt were crouched around the coffee table, staring down at the table. On which there was a thick blanket. Where a baby lied, chewing on Tybalt’s finger with toothless gums. The baby couldn’t have been more than half a year old.

“Baby,” was all that Benvolio managed to choke out, but it did it’s job in making both of his partners jump up to their feet and begin explaining in overlapping voices. He couldn’t actually hear either of them, too focused on the small face that blinked up at the suddenly shouting people surrounding him—or was it a girl? God, he couldn’t tell. There was a tuft of hair, but all babies can have hair. The small clothing-thingy-pyjamas—what even was that baby clothing called?—was white. It could be a girl of a boy, or both, or neither, as far as he could tell. 

“Shut up,” he said, still staring. The abrupt silence was very good, but he didn’t react. “I come home from work. There is a baby in our apartment. Why? One of you.”

“This is your fault, you talk,” Mercutio muttered.

“How is it-” Tybalt hissed, but quickly deflated. “Fine. Right. This is a baby. Uh, we found it. Or, not really found, I think, um, we were walking back after dinner, and we passed an alleyway, and there was this woman lying on the ground. I walked over to her and asked if she was okay, if I needed to call an ambulance or… something. Uh… so she pushed the baby into my arms, then ran past us and disappeared?”

“Actually managed to knock me down, otherwise I’d have ran after her,” Mercutio muttered. 

Benvolio managed to tear his eyes from the baby—a baby. On his living room table. And actual, living baby—and focused on Tybalt. “A woman pushed her baby into your arms? And then disappeared into the night?”

“Uh… yes.” Tybalt ‘s eyes flickered over to Mercutio. 

“And you brought the baby home? Instead of, I don’t know, to the hospital or something?”

“Uh, yes?”

“She was upset and crying, and we didn’t want her to have to deal with more strangers before she had calmed down,” Mercutio said as he plopped down next to the table and offered a finger to the baby—who was apparently a ‘her’, at least for now. She took it with a gurgle. 

Benvolio tried to make his look physically hit Mercutio, but since Mercutio didn’t react it didn’t work. Instead Benvolio looked up at Tybalt again. 

“Well, uh, I looked her over and she doesn’t seem to be hurt. As soon as she got some formula in her and we played with her a while she calmed down. It wasn’t hard to make, the formula, and there are good instructions on the inter-”

“You bought baby food? And looked her over? But you didn’t think it was a good idea to bring her to the hospital or the police, even though _a complete stranger pushed her into your arms and disappeared_?” Benvolio wasn’t sure how he was managing to keep a level tone, but somehow he did. His brain wasn’t completely working yet, however, and he wondered if he should just give up and go to sleep. Maybe when he woke up again everything would be normal again and there wouldn’t be a random baby in their living room. 

“As soon as anyone else even came close, like the clerk, she started crying. Poor little Filippa, you don’t like scary strangers, do you?” Mercutio cooed. 

“I told you not to call her that,” Tybalt said with a deep frown. “She’s a Gloria, obviously.”

“No way, that sounds stupid. Filippa doesn’t like that name, no, you don’t, do you?” Mercutio continued in his talking-to-a-baby voice. It was very strange to listen to. The baby was staring at him in fascination.

“You-” Tybalt glared and raised his fist, but Benvolio interrupted him. 

“You named the baby?” 

“Uh,” was Tybalt’s eloquent response. It was more than Mercutio’s, which was plain silence. 

Benvolio just looked at them, then at the baby. “It’s very late,” he said slowly. “The hospital and police will still be there tomorrow. You can contact someone through your Uncle, Cutio, and Tybalt can talk with them. You bought diapers too, I presume?” His tone helpfully added that if they hadn’t then there would be consequences. 

“We did! We have!” Mercutio quickly said. “We even changed her once already. It was hilarious to see kitty’s face, trust me. He had no idea what to do.”

“Not all of us have much younger siblings that they’ve helped with,” Tybalt muttered, but he didn’t protest. 

“She’s easier to handle than Val was,” Mercutio said with a shrug, then paused. “Might be because I was just a kid too back then… oh well. So, she can stay?” 

Two pair of hopeful eyes turned his direction, and Benvolio wanted to groan. Both of them had grown attached to the baby, and they had only taken care of her for a few hours. That’s why you shouldn’t name things that you don’t intend to keep, he thought with a sigh, ignoring the sneaking suspicion that his partners might actually want to keep her. 

“Tonight. Then we take her to the hospital and find out who she is and where the he- the heck her family is.”

Mercutio grinned and made silly faces at the baby, causing her to scrunch up her face and laugh like she had heard the funniest joke in the world. No wonder Mercutio adored her; he had probably never had a more appreciating audience. 

Tybalt looked at the two of them with such a fond look that Benvolio’s stomach flipped over. He had never thought of the three of them starting a family—sometimes it felt like he already lived with at least one kid—but that moment made something new open up in his chest. Maybe it wasn’t the worst idea. Maybe they could actually do it. 

But she didn’t look like either a Filippa or a Gloria, more like an Antonia.


End file.
